


The amusement club being ga- taking a lie detector test!

by satsukinnie



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukinnie/pseuds/satsukinnie
Summary: Kyouko Challenges her rival and crush to take a lie detecter test! Oh, and the others join in too.
Relationships: Funami Yui/Yoshikawa Chinatsu, Sugiura Ayano/Toshinou Kyouko
Kudos: 15





	The amusement club being ga- taking a lie detector test!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko Challenges her rival and crush to take a lie detecter test! Oh, and the others join in too.

The tea club room door suddenly slid open with a slight thud.

“Toshinou Kyouko!”

Wait, why did Ayano come here again?

“Sugiura Ayano!” Kyouko announced, mimicking Ayano.

The student council member flushed red. For some reason, she couldn’t get that Kyouko out of her head the whole day, and now when she goes to see her she can come up with no reason as to why.

“I-uh” Ayano pondered “I came to collect your handout!”

Sugiura hoped beyond hope that Kyouko had some kind of homework she had forgotten to give in

“Nee hee hee” Kyouko chuckled “I, Toshinou Kyouko, the fabulous doujin artist, legendary student and thief of many hearts, have handed all of my handouts in on time!”

Shoot. How was she meant to cover up her obvious like for her this time?

“Yknow Ayano, if you wanted to hang out with me you could’ve just said so”

Was that a wink she caught? No, it mustn’t have been.

“Actually, we came to get Chinatsu’s handout! Ayano must’ve gotten the person mixed up” Chitose chimed in.

Thank heavens for Chitose!

Ayano muttered thanks under her breath as she went and passed a tissue to Chitose who had blood running from her nose. She went and got the handout from Chinatsu, and before turning to leave the tea club, she glanced one more time at Kyouko.

“Wait! I, Toshinou Kyouko, otherwise known as super sexy commando Kyouko, challenge my rival Ayano Sugiura, otherwise known as super cute sergeant Ayano, to a lie detecter test! Oh, and the rest of you as well I guess.” she declared, holding a small toy she’d bought earlier.

“Hey! Akari’s meant to be the only one without presence!” Chinatsu exclaimed before looking at Akari’s obviously distraught face and saying “Sorry.”

Ayano was not one to back down from a challenge, especially not from her rival. She retraced the words the otaku had said and blushed again when she realised how the girl had described her.

“T-Toshinou Kyouko” the girl started, trying not to be too embarrassed “I accept your challenge! But only because you’re cu- I mean my rival!”

The girls heard a loud thud as Chitose fell to the floor and the blood from her nose started to drip on to the floor.

***

As Ayano was cleaning Chitose up in the bathroom, Yui decided to talk to Kyouko.  
“Yknow those things are complete bs right?”

“Nee hee hee” Kyouko chuckled again “It’s all apart of my plan to have Ayano admit she likes me!”

“Sooo what happens after?” Yui questions 

“We go on an date, and then we re-enact Mirakuran and Rivalrun’s love story!”

“I’d mention the fact that that’s not possible, but it’s not even possible to find anyone who’d want to do that”

“I think you’d be surprised.” Kyouko Challenged.

With perfect timing, Ayano returned with Chitose and they could begin the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for everyone apart from Ayano and Kyouko to be Akari kinnies because they may not have a whole lot of presence


End file.
